Back to december
by Zarevna13
Summary: [One-shot] Historia inspirada en la canción del mismo título de Taylor Swift. Hikari ha hecho mucho daño a Takeru, ¿Serán capaces de solucionarlo?


Estaban sentados uno frente al otro, sin mirarse. Hikari miraba el té humeante frente a ella, soñando con sumergirse en él y escapar de aquella situación. Se habían encontrado por casualidad y casi por inercia habían acabado allí, sin que ninguno de los dos quisiera estar. Hacía casi un año que no se veían y la tensión en el ambiente le recordaba dolorosamente la razón de aquella tensión entre ellos, la culpa que la había carcomido durante un año entero, cada día y cada minuto. Decidió que lo mejor era intentar decir algo, lo que fuera, y su cerebro decidió que lo mejor era tocar un tema seguro.

\- ¿Qué tal está Yamato? – Pregunta tonta, era el mejor amigo de su hermano, sabía perfectamente como estaba.

\- Muy bien.

\- ¿Y tu madre? – Ver a Takeru a la defensiva con ella hizo que se le humedecieran los ojos.

\- También bien, trabaja menos y sale con un compañero de trabajo.

\- ¿Cómo estás tú?

\- Ya sabes, ocupado. Los trabajos de la universidad me quitan mucho tiempo.

\- Siempre fuiste muy aplicado.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos, como una pesada manta helada que calaba hasta los huesos. Querían huir, cada uno por sus propias razones. Unos minutos después Takeru puso alguna excusa casi convincente y se marchó. No podía culparlo, allí la única culpable era ella, pero no podía evitar que le doliera todo aquello, hacía un año aquel chico era su mejor amigo y ahora la indiferencia y la distancia se habían instalado entre ellos.

Miró el té, que ya había quedado frío minutos atrás y su mente la llevó, como cada día desde hace un año, a aquella noche de diciembre que quebró lo que había entre Takeru y ella. Recordaba que habían quedado en su lugar del parque, donde el jardín escondía un banco lo bastante apartado para poder tener intimidad, Takeru iba más arreglado de lo que esperaba para ir al cine. Lo que más la impresionó fue que llevaba un pequeño ramo de rosas en las manos, su primer pensamiento fue que aquel ramo era para la novia de turno de su amigo, el sonrojo de su amigo hizo replantearse aquello. Se acercó, como en trance, esperando que Takeru se riera por la cara que había puesto y se fueran al cine como tantas veces habían hecho. Pero aquello no pasó, se acercó a ella y escuchó, como si la voz viniera del fondo del océano, las palabras "te quiero" "especial" "siempre" aunque no encontraba sentido a aquello. Takeru le tendió las rosas, debía ser una broma, una muy pesada. No, Takeru era bromista, pero no era cruel, ¿Verdad?, tan sólo un par de días antes le había estado hablando de formalizar su relación con aquella chica tan simpática y ahora se presentaba frente suya con un ramo de rosas ¿Confesándose? ¿Qué clase de broma oculta era aquella?.

Cogió el ramo entre sus manos, las flores eran preciosas, el ramo era pequeño como a ella le gustaba y con algunos toques blancos entre las flores. Miró al ramo y luego a la mano que se lo había tendido, siguió hasta el rostro salpicado de expectación y no pudo soportar la presión, su mente se quedó en blanco. Soltó el ramo y salió corriendo, notó como la llamaban desde atrás pero no estaba dispuesta a parar, no lo soportaría. Llegó a casa y se encerró en su habitación, las lágrimas no tardaron mucho en aparecer pero las sentía ajenas, lloraba pero no entendía el por qué. Uno de los mayores defectos de Hikari era guardarse sus sentimientos para no crear problemas a los demás, aquello llegaba hasta tal punto que se negaba aquellos sentimientos a sí misma y aquello lo evidenciaba, cualquier persona ajena habría adivinado el origen de aquellos sentimientos pero Hikari era incapaz, hacer aquello sería dejar sueltos sentimientos que quizá causaran problemas y era incapaz de hacerlo.

Fue al día siguiente cuando Hikari permitió que su hermano entrara, la encontró devastada y la dejó llorar en su hombre y la consoló como siempre había hecho. No entendía qué pasaba pero siempre estaría ahí para su hermanita, por eso se sorprendió cuando apareció poco después en la sala con las maletas hechas diciendo algo sobre un examen y volviendo a Tokio antes de lo previsto. Sabía que estaba huyendo, pero no de qué, Hikari siempre huía cuando creía que su presencia agravaba un problema, que era casi siempre. Las sorpresas no acabaron ahí, unos días después apareció Takeru buscando a su hermana lo que era bastante raro ya que su hermana le contaba todo a su mejor amigo.

\- Estaba pensando en llamarte, pasa. – Takeru tenía ojeras y la piel algo pálida, nada corriente en un chico como él que siempre tenía una sonrisa para los demás. - ¿Qué le ha pasado a Hikari? Se fue hace unos días de vuelta a Tokio sin decir nada.

Takeru se lo contó todo, no por nada Taichi era como un segundo hermano mayor para él. Se lo contó todo sin poder evitar las lágrimas, Takeru era un chico sensible y aunque la edad lo había curtido aún seguía derramando lágrimas con cierta facilidad cuando algo lo hería. Yamato añadiría que aquella mirada sólo había poblado el rostro de Takeru cuando sus padres se separaron y su padre se llevó a Yamato con él, llevándose a su mayor apoyo y destrozando el mundo que conocía, el dolor siempre era palpable en aquellos ojos azules tan transparentes.

Por primera vez en su vida Taichi Yagami se enfadó con su hermana, jamás hasta ese momento había podido sentir ni una pizca de enojo hacia aquella niña que era su debilidad, podía gritarle cuando estaba preocupado o ser algo brusco cuando creía que pensaba más en los demás que en sí misma pero nunca se había enfadado con ella. No entendía a su hermana, sabía que Takeru era, aparte de él mismo, la persona más importante en la vida de Hikari. Incluso él, con aquella personalidad tan despistada, podía asegurar que lo que sentía su hermana por su amigo era algo más que amistad aunque nunca se metió en algo tan personal. Ahora se encontraba con que la dulce Hikari había dañado deliberadamente a su mejor amigo y luego había huido sin mirar atrás. Entendía que la situación fuera algo delicada pero no llegaba a comprender qué había hecho que su hermana no intentara al menos arreglar las cosas con su mejor amigo.

Durante aquellos meses Hikari se recluyó en sí misma, se alejó de sus amigos alegando estar ocupada, no volvió a ver a Takeru por la universidad, lo agradeció. No responder las llamadas de su hermano desembocó en la visita del mayor de forma improvisada, se presentó un miércoles cuando ya no tenía clases y descansaba en la pastelería donde trabajaba. A Hikari le sorprendió el gesto crispado del rostro de su hermano, lo había visto enfadado muchas veces, era alguien temperamental y su amistad con Yamato sacaba a relucir aquella cualidad, pero nunca había visto aquel gesto dirigido a ella, aquello le hizo pensar que las cosas quizá fueran más graves de lo que parecían. Fueron caminando en silencio hasta un pequeño parque, Taichi se apoyó en una barandilla a observar el pequeño lago que había mientras su hermana observaba su espalda, esperando que dijera algo que rompiera el duro silencio que se había impuesto.

\- No lo entiendo – Dijo volviéndose, el rostro de su hermana parecía decir que ella no lo entendía tampoco. – Sé que puede ser duro que tu mejor amigo se declare, incluso más duro aún si no lo correspondes – Dijo con cierto dolor, recordando cómo se declaró a Sora y esta le dijo que estaba enamorada de Yamato, pero lo habían superado poco a poco – pero no llego a entender cómo no le das una respuesta y huyes de esa manera. Le has hecho mucho daño, más del que te imaginas – no quería hacer sentir mal a su hermana, pero tenía que conseguir que despertara – y conociéndote como lo hago me apena pensar que todo esto no lo haces por egoísmo sino por pensar más en los demás que en ti misma, como siempre.

No es propio de ti hacer esto, Hikari, dejar que los demás sufran de esa manera. Por una vez piensa en ti misma, en lo que sientes – decidió girar más la tuerca – lo que sientes por Takeru y decírselo, sea cual sea la respuesta y seguir con vuestras vidas. Sabes lo que pasó entre Sora y yo, sabes que las cosas pueden volver a ser como eran después de un rechazo – reflexionó – más o menos, así que no me vengas con la tontería de que haces esto porque no quieres perder vuestra amistas, porque la estás perdiendo, si no lo has hecho ya.

Taichi se marchó, dejándola sola, sabía que había sido demasiado duro con ella pero le dolía cómo su hermana perdía la oportunidad de ser feliz de aquella manera. Porque él lo sabía, todos sus amigos lo sabían, Takeru y Hikari estaban hechos para estar juntos y que su hermana se comportara de aquella manera era algo que escapaba a su imaginación. Él había pasado por una situación similar cuando decidió confesar sus sentimientos a Sora pero a estas alturas, después de haber pasado el dolor del rechazo, agradecía haber tenido una respuesta, no lo perseguían los "y si…" había sido valiente y se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Todo aquel proceso había ayudado a que pudiera volver a ser amigo de Sora aunque las cosas nunca serían como antes estaba contento de poder tener a Sora y Yamato en su vida. Y Hikari le estaba negando aquello a Takeru, condenándolo a vivir en un eterno limbo de dudas de donde no podría salir.

Hikari rememoraba todos los días antes de dormir aquella fatídica noche, los días que se sentía algo más animada le gustaba imaginar distintos escenarios, en ellos ella respondía a la confesión de su amigo, a veces eran felices para siempre y en otras las cosas no salían tan bien. Cuando su mente decidía torturarla tenía pesadillas donde veía marchitarse las rosas que había dejado caer una y otra vez, en otras ocasiones era ella misma las rosas y se sentía morir poco a poco, con la mirada de dolor de Takeru de testigo, acusándola. Aquellos meses no habían sido los mejores, apenas dormía y tampoco hacía un esfuerzo demasiado grande por mantenerse alimentada saludablemente, había días en los que se olvidaba de comer. Alguien especializado se aventuraría a decir que pasaba por una depresión, ella prefería llamarlo un bloqueo emocional.

En los días más oscuros, aquellos en los que no podía dormir, recordaba el verano más feliz de su vida. Tendría unos 13 o 14 años, se habían reunido en su vida una serie de circunstancias que la hacían desdichada: su gato había muerto unas semanas atrás, dejando un vacío demasiado grande en su vida y unos alumnos de cursos superiores habían decidido hacer su vida desgraciada después de que los viera fumando y se lo comunicara a un profesor haciendo que todos la tomaran por una chivata y pocas personas se atrevían a ser amables con ella abiertamente. Por aquel entonces Takeru no compartía centro escolar con ella, no sería hasta el bachillerato cuando coincidirían en centro y aula. Takeru pasaba el verano en casa de su padre por lo que se veían mucho más seguido, cuando vio el aura de Hikari supo que algo le pasaba, a pesar de que había conseguido convencer a todos los demás de que no le pasaba nada aquello no bastaba para el niño, entendía a Hikari a niveles a los que ni siquiera Taichi llegaba y notaba que le pasaba algo. Ante la reticencia de Hikari a decírselo en un principio se prometió a si mismo que la haría sonreír, no la dejó sola ni un solo día, se estrujo el cerebro para no repetir planes. Cuando le contó lo que le pasaba pareció que se volcaba más incluso con ella sintiéndose enormemente querida, como siempre se había sentido junto a Takeru. Fue aquel mismo otoño cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de él, cuando empezó a salir con chicas entendió que lo que sentía por su amigo era más que simple amistad, lo enterró dentro de ella, tan profundo, que se negó a si misma haberlo sentido.

Sabía que las cosas podrían haberse solucionado con cierta facilidad entre ellos si no hubiera cometido aquella nueva estupidez. El cumpleaños de Takeru fue apenas un mes antes, el 6 de Noviembre, y no fue capaz siquiera de llamarlo para felicitarlo. Los cumpleaños entre ellos eran casi una religión, se pasaban meses pensando en el regalo o la sorpresa con la que obsequiarían al otro, era como una especie de competición en la que ambos ganaban. La noche antes no pudo dormir, pensando en qué haría, ¿tenía derecho a llamarlo? ¿Qué le diría si lo llamaba? ¿Se atrevería si quiera a enviarle un simple mensaje? No, un mensaje sería peor que no llamarle. Se pasó el día entero mirando el teléfono como si la respuesta estuviera allí cuando ella sabía que estaba dentro de ella, que lo único que la frenaba era su propio miedo a sentir el rechazo en la voz de su amigo. Era una auténtica cobarde. Marcó un par de veces, y dejó sonar una vez, cuando escuchó la voz de Takeru al otro lado colgó, daba gracias haber cambiado de número unos meses antes. Takeru podía llegar a perdonar la reacción exagerada a aquella noche, pero no perdonaría que ni siquiera lo llamara en su cumpleaños, eso era demasiado.

Y allí estaba, un año después, echando de menos a Takeru como nunca pensó que lo haría. Siempre soñó con que su mejor amigo sería una constante en su vida, alguien que nunca faltaría a su lado, y ahora que llevaba 12 meses sin verle lo echaba tanto de menos que a veces pensaba que le faltaba algo dentro. Su sonrisa sincera, llena de esperanza, esa sonrisa que la alegraba hasta en los días más oscuros; su pelo rubio que parecía ser un reflejo de un campo de espigas, tan suave y luminoso como la persona que lo portaba; su rostro siempre amable, soñador y divertido; esos ojos azules que parecían haber robado un trozo de cielo para ponerlos en su rostro; echaba de menos hasta los defectos que criticaba en su momento. Echaba de menos que la mandara a callar cuando estaba escribiendo, que la sacara de quicio por diversión valiendo un enfado y una disculpa, que le costara tanto perdonar… Ahora lo quería todo de vuelta. Quería a Takeru de vuelta, quería aquella amistad tan perfecta, tan mística que compartían, estar al lado de Takeru era lo correcto, lo sabía, lo sentía, le daba igual si tenía que ser su mejor amiga el resto de su vida, mientras volviera a estar junto a él. Pero había quemado ese puente.

Después de aquella escueta conversación que habían tenido Hikari no pudo hacer más que seguir sintiendo culpa. Su hermano no parecía dispuesto a tratarla con la amabilidad acostumbrada, parecía que estaba dispuesto a seguir enfadada con ella hasta que solucionara las cosas. Pasaban las vacaciones en casa de sus padres así que debía aguantar un poco más las miradas de reproche de su hermano. Cuando volvió de aquella cafetería su hermano pareció percibir que algo había cambiado.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Me he encontrado a Takeru.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Nada, hemos hablado un poco, la familia, los estudios, ya sabes…

\- ¿Sólo eso? – Hikari asintió – ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser una niña y a enfrentarte a lo que hiciste?

\- No sé si es el momento, se veía tan dolido.

\- Y va a seguir estándolo hasta que hables con él.

\- Sabes que Takeru no es de los que perdona fácilmente.

\- Y sé que tampoco es de los que no escuchan una disculpa.

\- Puede que tengas razón.

\- Siempre la tengo.

La mirada color chocolate que tanto adoraba pareció derretirse y volver a tener el brillo de ternura que brillaba cuando la miraba, aquello hizo que rompiera en llanto. Drenó toda la culpa, la resignación y el dolor que la habían acompañado durante todo un año, sabía que si dejaba escapar aquella oportunidad jamás sería capaz de plantarse frente a Takeru y disculparse. Taichi siempre le infundía valor, si dejaba escapar aquella ocasión sabía que no volvería a ver a su amigo, que sus vidas seguirían por caminos paralelos que jamás se tocarían y ahora sabía que no estaba dispuesta a vivir aquella vida.

\- Es hora de dejar de comportarte como una niña y hacer lo que debes hacer.

\- Sí, hermano.

Unos días después su hermano le comunicaba que saldrían todos juntos, como hacía mucho que no hacían. Takeru estaría, lo había confirmado. ¿Sabría que ella estaría allí? ¿Y si no lo sabía y la veía, se iría? No, Takeru era mucho mejor que ella, nunca saldría corriendo.

Desde el primer momento sintió la tensión entre ellos, no quería incomodar a los demás así que optó por estar siempre lo más alejada posible de Takeru y evitar mediar palabra. Por mucho que lo intentaba no podía evitar mirarlo cuando no se daba cuenta, los ojos cansados no escondían el insomnio que debía haber sufrido, ¿Sería por ella? Quizá solo fuera un examen especialmente difícil. Taichi no dejaba de mirarla, recordándole la promesa silenciosa que había hecho días atrás, tenía que arreglar las cosas. Pero las cosas estaban tan maltrechas que empezar una conversación o incluso sonreírle le parecía imposible.

Después de la cena y el karaoke parecía que los mayores no tenían ganas de volver a casa. Taichi propuso y a algún lugar a seguir bebiendo y bailar, Mimi secundó encantada, nunca rechazaba una fiesta. Yamato y Sora asintieron, a la pelirroja le gustaba desmelenarse de vez en cuando y qué mejor un reencuentro. Jou y Koushiro no tuvieron más opción que aceptar. Takeru y Hikari aún no eran mayores de edad (20 años en Japón) así que Taichi encargó la escolta de su querida hermanita a Takeru fingiendo cierta embriaguez. Se fueron antes de que ninguno tuviera ocasión de negarse.

\- No…No tienes por qué hacerlo, no es tan tarde. Puedo irme sola - ¿Pero qué decía? Se suponía que iba a arreglar las cosas, no podía evitar no querer causar problemas, era casi un acto reflejo.

\- No pasa nada, me pilla de camino. – Sabían que no era así.

Comenzaron a caminar, demasiado absortos para darse cuenta de que no estaban yendo hacia casa de la chica. Takeru se debatía entre la alegría que le causaba volver a caminar junto a Hikari y el dolor que le producían los recuerdos. Su mente le gritaba que la abrazara y que corriera lejos de ella a la vez, y no sabía a qué voz hacer caso. Antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban en su rincón del parque, donde toda aquella vorágine de dolor había empezado. Se miraron con tintes de pánica en el rostro, esperando que fuera el otro el primero en echar a correr, pero los dos estaban clavados al suelo.

Hikari notaba el corazón latiendo con fuerza y la respiración cada vez más entrecortada, estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando una mano la detuvo, sintió la cálida mano de su amigo en la muñeca, como si hubiera leído sus movimientos antes que ella y no estuviera dispuesto a permitírselo. La mirada de Takeru estaba llena de preguntas y de reproches pero también con un tinte de anhelo en ella. Respiró hondo y pensó en su hermano, en el valor que le transmitía y se serenó poco a poco. Se sentó en el banco y Takeru la imitó, aun mirándola fijamente. Sabía que Takeru tenía muchas preguntas pero también sabía que no haría ninguna de ellas, esperaría hasta que hubiera dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y entonces hablaría. Había vivido una escena similar, aunque a menor escala y menos hostil, aquel verano cuando no le contó qué le pasaba.

Takeru esperó pacientemente, sabía que para Hikari no era fácil decir cómo se sentía y presionarla no era una opción.

\- Lo siento… - Guardó silencio mientras intentaba controlar las lágrimas y el temblor de la voz, Takeru no dijo nada – Sé que decir lo siento es casi un insulto en una situación así, pero tenía que decirlo. Siento mucho lo que hice aquella noche. Lo siento de verdad. – Takeru asintió.

Ante el silencio de Hikari Takeru tuvo que intervenir, sabía que aún no había terminado pero también sabía que iba a necesitar ayuda.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? ¿Por qué desapareciste? – sonó mucho más duro de lo que esperaba, pero no iba a retractarse, estaba muy dolido.

\- No… - Iba a decir que no lo sabía, pero sería mentir – Me sentí abrumada. Quizá no lo recuerdes, pero unos días antes me habías hablado de formalizar tu relación con aquella chica y de la nada viniste con un ramo de rosas y me dijiste que me querías. No quiero justificarme, porque lo que hice no tiene justificación, pero me quedé en shock y hui. Cada día recuerdo aquella escena una y otra vez y cada día encuentro algo nuevo por lo que culparme. Unas semanas después pensé en llamarte y hablar pero… No pude, pensé que no querrías hablar conmigo, que me rechazarías o algo así, cuando me di cuenta era incapaz de retomar el contacto, ni siquiera fui capaz de felicitarte por tu cumpleaños, pensé que sería mejor, que me olvidarías más rápido. No lo sé. Entré en una dinámica de la que no pude (o quise) salir.

Por fin lo había soltado todo, pero aún no había acabado.

\- Me hiciste mucho daño – No lo dijo como una crítica, más bien como un hecho – Cuando pensaba en declararme imaginaba tu rechazo, pero nunca imaginé que saldrías corriendo y te esconderías durante un año. – rio con amargura.

Cuando el silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos llegó el turno de Hikari de preguntar.

\- ¿Por qué me dijiste que querías ir en serio con aquella chica si ibas a declararte días después? – Aquel pensamiento la había acompañado aquel año.

\- Quizá sea justo por mi parte decir que no fuiste la única que hizo algo mal. ¿Recuerdas aquel verano? – Hikari no necesitó más señas para asentir – por aquel entonces ya estaba enamorado de ti, pero me era imposible adivinar lo que tú sentías por mí, aunque me jacte de conocerte mejor que nadie era incapaz de discernir lo que sentías por mí. Era aún un niño y la única idea que se me ocurrió para llamar tu atención fue comenzar a salir con chicas, pensaba que desencadenaría una escena de celos o algo así, pero la vida real no es como una película. Cuando vi que no pasaba nada de eso me sentí algo dolido y decidí seguir saliendo con otras mujeres para llenar el vacío. Decirte aquello tan solo fue el último intento desesperado por intentar adivinar tus sentimientos. Después de hablar contigo fui a ver a Kaede y le propuse formalizar la relación, lo hice más llevado por el dolor que otra cosa. Fue ella quien me abrió los ojos, me dijo que sabía lo que sentía por ti y por qué hacía todo aquello. Me dijo que, aunque le hubiera gustado que lo nuestro hubiera funcionado, nunca podría tener una relación de verdad sin antes averiguar lo que sentías por mí, que el vínculo que nos unía era demasiado fuerte. Por eso decidí declararme tan de repente.

Debí haber preparado mejor el terreno pero no podía esperar. Metí la pata pero bien con aquello.

La sonrisa conciliadora salió sin que él se diera cuenta y Hikari no pudo más que responderla con ganas. Sintió todo el peso que había arrastrado durante un año desvanecerse por fin.

\- Aún no me has contestado. – Aventuró Takeru esperanzado.

Hikari tardaba en responder, ya se estaba preparando para lo peor. Hikari no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué responder, acababan de reconciliarse y ya tenía que responder aquello. Oyó la voz de su hermano "deja de pensar tanto en los demás y piensa en ti misma", ¿Qué es lo que sentía por Takeru? Sintió algo romperse dentro, la represión a la que había sometido a sus sentimientos se deshizo, dejando que la respuesta fluyera clara y fuerte como un torrente.

\- Yo también te quiero.


End file.
